


凌晨三点的火车站

by Akaneee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaneee/pseuds/Akaneee
Summary: 艾利艾  无差二战AU，集中营背景大部分角色为犹太人设定，极个别除外





	凌晨三点的火车站

一九四三年的春天来得尤其缓慢，都已经四月，入了夜，却还是需要老老实实烧上壁炉。艾伦把早已冷掉的炉底灰扫出来，再放进几块刚刚在院子里劈好的新柴，等到炉膛里一点点亮堂起来，这才掩上黑腻腻的铁围栏。他一边有条不紊地做着这些事，一边有些黯然地说起特雷布林卡的林间阴冷潮湿，大烟囱终日冒烟，但铁轨下深冬的积雪仍未融尽。

艾伦倒完炉灰走回起居室的时候，吉克仍保持着刚才的姿势，仍是雕塑般坐在写字桌前，军裤未换，背心和衬衫上的纽扣也扣得齐齐整整。他手里握了一支笔，指节处已被墨水浸得漆黑，腕下的白纸却还一字未写。他刚才没回应，也没注意到艾伦的进进出出，屋子里除了嘎吱嘎吱的燃烧声，就是嘎吱嘎吱的电流声。收音机一直开着，吉克听得入神。

一个痛切的男声斥责完“苏魔”的残暴后，一个激昂的女声念起一篇词藻光鲜的文稿，内容仍不过是赞颂国防军在斯大林格勒英勇的战斗，赞颂为了“祖国和元首”而战的不屈意志。诸如此类。反反复复。

“说得就好像打了一场大胜仗一样。” 

艾伦忍不住评价道。从东线撤回的伤兵整车整车从他眼前经过，他知道这些人已经算幸运，更多的人一去不回，数十万年轻人轻悄悄地葬送在了异乡的冰天雪地。

“你该出发了吧？” 吉克终于动了动，他站起身，迫近到艾伦跟前，把沙发上的毛毯扯过来塞到他手里。“冷就带着。” 艾伦“啧”了一声，僵硬地皱起眉。

吉克也皱起眉，伸出手把收音机音量拧到最大。“刚才那种话，不要在外面说。” 想想，他又补充道，“在家里也不必说。”

“我不傻。” 艾伦随口应道，抬头看了眼墙上挂钟。八点十分。“确实该去车站了。” 他大大咧咧站起身，抖了抖裤腿，又抖了抖放在柜子上的臂章，慢悠悠套上左臂。“你这个家伙还可以在家里烤火，我们那里可是——”

“用不了很久！” 吉克突然昂起头，突然摘下眼镜甩了下挡在额头上的头发。这几日他睡得少，深陷的眼窝周围黑影更为深重。艾伦的目光落到他的两只手上，只见手指费力地绞在一起，墨水糊得满手都是。吉克完全没有意识到。“但现在必须守在那里……你是我弟弟，我信任你，我不敢交给别人，我不能够冒这风险……”

平常他可没这么啰嗦。艾伦不满地缩缩鼻子。“不早了，我去接班了。” 他冷冷截断，顺手把吉克塞过来的毛毯压进背包，抬脚就要出门。

“艾伦！”

艾伦扭过头，不快地瞪着吉克。他过于用力地抓着自己的手腕而且还把墨渍印到了自己手上。

但吉克又慢慢松开手，自己摇了摇头，缓解尴尬似的清清嗓子。

“火车还是凌晨三点到吗？” 再开口时他已经镇定如常。

“当然，每天凌晨三点。”

“确保一切照常。”

“我有出过差错吗？” 艾伦白了他一眼，然后甩手带上门，走得飒飒生风。

艾伦缩着脖子翻过货车后栏的时候可是半点没有离开家门时的潇洒。街上半个鬼影没有，冷风刮过冷墙，再灌进艾伦的领口袖口，浸得刺骨。悲惨的是，他随即发现，比起在路上跑，坐在车厢的铁板上忍受寒风不停歇地冲刷实际更为煎熬。

艾伦抖抖索索想从背包里抽出毯子，这时候感觉腰部忽然被钝器狠狠一击。他扭过头。里面有个坐在木箱子上的士兵，还在一个劲儿拿步枪枪托支他，“喂，邋里邋遢的犹太猪，往外面去，滚远点，别离我们这么近，不知道自己有多臭？” 艾伦眯起眼，定睛看过去。守备队的徽章。

他旁边还有几个士兵，原本正在喝酒，听这么一说，都还有些诧异地看过来，好奇的眼神在艾伦身上毫不掩饰地转了好几圈。艾伦压住气，只得点着头，挪到了靠近围栏的地方。哗啦啦的狂风吹起他齐肩的头发。

邋里邋遢。臭。他恨恨想着，恨恨抓起毯子一角，反复擦拭起手上墨渍。

里面的士兵正在用波兰语随口聊天。“怎么现在还有犹太猪在街上乱晃？还跟我们坐一辆车？”

“特别行动队？” 刚才拿枪托撞艾伦的那人随口回答。

“不可能吧，这里不是隔离区，也不是特雷布林卡。”

“也许他不一样。” 那个士兵笑嘻嘻地冲着车尾的艾伦喊，“你跟别的犹太猪不一样，对不？” 

最好不要理会。不要理会。不要……他心底默念了好几遍，终究还是忍不住。

艾伦拉着车篷的支架慢慢站直，尽量礼貌的点头致意。“二等兵耶格尔，隶属党卫军骷髅师特雷布林卡突击中队，现结束在华沙的周末休假，返回特雷布林卡火车站执勤。诸位长官，还有什么要问的吗？” 这些话令他自己感觉厌恶，虽然他也乐见那几个卫兵半张着嘴、满脸惊恐的傻样。艾伦又用力拍起臂章，“我也没什么不一样。” 他努力让自己狰狞着发笑。

他们终于不再招惹他，这是满意的结果。守备队士兵自顾自窝在车厢里面窃窃私语，只决意当艾伦不存在。艾伦现在觉得寒风出奇地令人舒适——耶格尔医生——除了这几个字刀刃一般刺进他的耳朵。

抵达的时候艾伦顶着一张僵硬的脸跳下车厢，连一句再见都懒得多说。他低头看了眼，手腕上那一块的皮肤红得可怜，皮都快被蹭掉了，墨渍自然早被擦得干干净净。

车站看门的老兵早注意到了他。“晚上好，士兵。” 他打了个热气腾腾的嗝儿，“这天气，可够遭罪的。”

“晚上好，汉尼斯先生。” 艾伦勉强笑笑，“柴还够吗？我再给您添点？”

“我有更好的，小鬼先生。” 汉尼斯举了举手上的锡制酒壶，颧骨周围红得发亮。“要不要来一口？” 他促狭地眨眼，“我不告诉中尉先生。”

平心而论，艾伦不讨厌汉尼斯，这个永远半醉的德国人甚至有可能是他最喜欢的德国人。也许正是因为他永远半醉。一个神志清醒的人怎么可能忍受眼下的生活？怎么可能和气得就好像他只是在一个再平常不过的地方执勤？就好像他与自己没有半点区别？

艾伦没有喝他的酒。他为一等兵汉尼斯是一个善良的好人感到愤怒，他一把将背包摔上地面，再用力摔上门。

这个地方是假的。车站是假的，月台是假的，生活也全都是假的。

有着淡绿墙面和砖红屋顶的漂亮房子只是假货，就像月台花坛里摆的塑料花，就像“特雷布林卡”站名旁边那个纸糊的时钟。突击队总指挥弗朗兹少校想让特雷布林卡保持优美的面貌，总是色彩鲜亮，总是鲜花盛开，总是维持在凌晨三点。月台上那个白底黑针的纸糊时钟永远指向三点钟，终点为特雷布林卡的火车也总在凌晨三点抵达。弗朗兹少校有自己的格调。凌晨三点，据说，是人的视觉最不敏锐的时刻。

他不喜欢混乱，他希望事情完成得妥帖体面。他想要羔羊们心情平静、甚至怀揣着一星半点希望走进屠场。弗朗兹少校有自己的审美。凌晨三点，时间永远停留在凌晨三点，这个纸糊的时钟像是童话里不存在的魔法道具，那声在午夜十二点让水晶鞋显形的钟声永不会敲响，因而幻境可以长久停留，它想要盖住后面的铁丝网，猎狗，高烟囱，大土坑，淋浴室，手术室。它希望可以永不显形。

艾伦已经换好了制服。他在别人佩戴黑色万字臂章的地方戴上了自己的黑色大卫之星，再好好生生拉得平整，就跟他每天都把自己的怒火压得平平整整一样。更衣室墙上挂了一面锈迹斑斑的小圆镜子，艾伦从军装上衣的胸袋里掏出一柄小梳子，对着镜子压了压不太平整的碎发，再理了几遍发梢，又把手伸进口袋，很快摸出来一根皮筋，熟练地把头发整个绑在脑后。这一次他似乎满意了，凑在镜子前看了好一会儿，然后撇撇嘴，终于取过架子上的军帽戴上。

与帽沿上的骷髅头对视片刻后，整装完毕的艾伦终于拉开门到了月台上。

“耶格尔。”

全身差点冻僵的艾伦尽量迅速地转身立正，皮靴后跟啪一下撞响，身体挺得笔直。“到！”

军官朝他招招手，艾伦几乎想欢呼雀跃着从岗亭上跳下来。两人交换了一个敬礼。“克鲁格中尉，” 艾伦显得轻松地笑起来，“您今晚也来了。”

克鲁格中尉瘦长的脸上却没有露出笑意，不太像他平时对待艾伦的温和态度。

“国防军的车今晚要过站。” 他点上一根烟，缓缓道出自己深夜到来的缘由。暖融融的淡蓝色烟圈飘向墨黑铁轨。“从东边过来。” 艾伦了然：又是撤退的伤兵。克鲁格中尉又用力吸了一大口。“大概三点钟到。” 他把手中的半支烟从月台扔出去，燃烧的红点飘飘忽忽落在铁轨中央。

艾伦觉得自己明白了他的意思。“我去让调度通知特雷布林卡专列停车——” “吉克最近好吗？” 中尉忽然打断。艾伦一愣，片刻后回答说他调动去了华沙隔离区。“我刚从华沙过来。” 艾伦又补充道。

对这一回答，克鲁格中尉不置可否，他笔直地站在月台上，不知为何一言不发，似乎忘记了艾伦的存在。艾伦只好陪他站着。克鲁格中尉是艾伦父亲格里沙·耶格尔医生的好友，也是艾伦在特雷布林卡中队的直属上司。有一次，艾伦在翻阅卫队的人事档案时，发现克鲁格中尉的种族身份被登记为日耳曼人。艾伦不清楚他是怎么弄到的。也许他有他的办法，艾伦没有多问，毕竟自己一家也是例外。耶格尔医生的两个儿子都进了突击队，长子吉克负责管理犹太人组成的特别行动队，幼子艾伦则在结束学业后就被安排来了这处车站。

即使相当于领一份闲差，艾伦本来也说什么都不愿来。他的父亲则一边喝着碗里的汤、一边不冷不热地劝说道，世道如此，犹太人没有太多选择。但最后艾伦不依不饶，这让格里沙终于丧失耐心。

“我们必须有用，否则就要去死。你是真的不懂？你看不到外面那堵墙是什么？”

啊，是的，我们住在墙外，我们知道墙里面的人在等死。

就在艾伦打算回去自己岗位的时候，克鲁格中尉拍了拍他的肩膀。“我收到的通知是先让特雷布林卡专列进站。国防军原地待命，会完车再继续东进。” 看艾伦眼中微露诧异，中尉沉下脸朝他点点头，“现在，去通知调度吧。”

艾伦敬了礼，刚刚转过身，克鲁格中尉突然又低声开口。“前几天我去了柏林，公务在身，没来得及与你父亲见面。” 艾伦没吱声，中尉又自顾自低声道，“他已经安排你母亲去了瑞士。不过艾伦，那件事很快就能全部办完。用不了很久。你父亲之前就计划，等事情全部了结，立刻送你们兄弟俩去瑞士，你再耐心等等……”

“克鲁格中尉！” 艾伦几乎激愤地转过身，尽管他也清楚，他不可能从眼前这个岩石般的军官身上寻求到一丝理解。

谁都知道耶格尔医生的不凡能量。谁都知道格里沙·耶格尔是执掌半个党卫军的艾希曼中校的私人医生。艾伦有时候自己盘算起来，也不知道父亲如何能做到这些事。耶格尔一家并不是唯一住在隔离区外的犹太人，但只有他们与恶魔紧紧携手——并不是谁都有本事活着拉住恶魔的手。

艾伦的指甲深深掐进手心。克鲁格中尉从他身旁走过时，仍是没什么表情的拍拍他肩膀，“快去吧，很快就是三点了，火车就要进站。” 

那个神情悒悒的小个子正靠墙站着，一条腿屈起，皮鞋鞋底蹬着淡绿墙面。艾伦在值班室打电话的时候就看见他从车站后门进来，还不自觉地看了眼墙上挂钟。这会儿他挂了电话走到月台上来，挂上了一脸明显的不快。

“竟然一个人先过来了，阿克曼先生，您没有跟车吗？” 艾伦努力让自己的语气听上去有那么些责备意味，“还有，拜托您挪一下，这里一个脚印，那里一个脚印，最后还不得我来打扫？”

他穿得还挺精神，注意到这点让艾伦更为不快。深咖啡色的风衣笔直垂落，露出从膝盖到脚踝的深蓝条纹长裤，裤沿和黑皮鞋之间隔了两三指距离，露出一截厚实的墨蓝长袜。大概是天气寒冷的缘故，他戴着顶虽不甚新但还算干净挺拔的黑色圆顶帽，领口里塞了一条灰色的毛线围巾。这个男人身量虽不高，体格倒还结实匀称，所以披在肩上的那件纯黑军用披肩倒也不觉得突兀。稍微有些煞风景的，是左臂上那个显眼的红色大卫之星臂章。艾伦越看越不高兴，越看越觉得自己这身黑色军装寒碜非常。

“我从检查站过来，专列还停在那边，长、官、” 他故意拉长语调说出最后一个词，似乎知道这样会让艾伦生气，“检查站的人说，今晚要过国防军的车，他们不清楚是否需要我们停下来会车。你们这电话打不进来，怎么回事？” 他伸手探向风衣内兜，从里面掏出一块镌刻了细密花纹的怀表，“两点四十五。” 他细长的黑眼镜瞅着艾伦。

这边艾伦则气定神闲，翘起大拇指朝后指了指值班室，“我刚刚正在打电话给调度，告知特雷布林卡专列不受影响，国防军停车等待。” 他继续不紧不慢补充道，“您太着急了，阿克曼先生，还自己提前跑过来。”

说起来，还是一切照常，特雷布林卡专列会在凌晨三点抵达。车站外面已经听得出人声，皮靴踩在湿重夜雾里，发出粘滞回声。艾伦知道，这是守备队在集合。等这一车人到了，他们会踏上这处漂亮的月台，然后看到墙上指向三点的时钟，然后从下面的通行道穿过，走进那高墙里面。

这位阿克曼先生似乎没有艾伦那样多愁善感，他无视了艾伦的嘲讽，只是再次看了眼手中怀表。“两点四十八。” 他的语调跟他的背脊一样平板，仍是刚才那副悒悒的神情。不过在他走到艾伦身旁时，眼中忽然带了点锋利，“耶格尔，我就说直白点，免得你听不懂。” 他看向铁轨，声音压得很低，“国防军停车让我们，凭什么？我没听说过这种事。你觉得合理吗？” 

确实不合理，艾伦这才意识到。德国人完全没有道理让国防军停在这个荒郊野外的车站，等一帮犹太人先下车。反过来，如果让特雷布林卡专列等在备用轨道上，那这辆火车也就只花几分钟就能通过。顺理成章。

“只是从东线回来的伤兵吧，也许没有什么要紧事。” 艾伦并不愿赞同他，只好开始胡乱猜测。

“也许？” 这位阿克曼先生眼中的光凝滞不动，艾伦被看得心里发毛，“这种没脑子的话不必讲出来浪费时间。你根本不知道车上有什么人，所以无法做出重不重要的判断。”

艾伦感觉被人捏着喉咙拧了一圈。这种调调实在令人火大。“那您告诉我该怎么办？我在执行命令，长官下命令的时候还得给我一个合理的解释？实话说，我没觉得自己那么了不起……” 

“谁给你的命令？什么时候得到的命令？” 

艾伦下意识地就要回答，却突然觉得心烦。他不知道为什么这样一件小事也会招致不满。他不认为自己的理由有错，也不认为自己还能采取别的应对。就这样一件非做不可的事，怎么也会被认为出了差错？

“那跟您有关系吗？” 艾伦拉下脸，“您要是有什么厉害的想法，可以让我知道吗？”

利威尔挑起眉，露出明显的诧异神色，似乎不明白艾伦这无端的尖刺从何而来。“我只是在提醒你一些不合常理的事。”

艾伦哼了一声。“您知道什么不合常理吗？我们站在这里就是不合常理。您不会忘了自己在做什么吧？这里只有吃不饱饭的人和下一秒就要死的人，要想找什么常理的话可是走错了地方。”

他听见利威尔·阿克曼深吸了一口气。艾伦想咬住自己的舌头。这时候他不敢看对方的表情了。我为什么总这样，他无望地想。

**【闪回部分黑体，下同】**

**他们第一次见面，也是在这处月台。当时利威尔穿着件领口敞开的细麻衬衫，外搭的浅褐色背心扣得死紧，额头上浮着一层薄汗。“艾伦·耶格尔是吗？” 利威尔朝他走过来，微微蹙着眉头，“冒昧打扰，我们需要您的帮助。” **

**艾伦不知道一个人如何能把话说得既礼貌又轻慢。但他的礼貌里有一股履职尽责的倦怠，他的轻慢则更多像是自然流露的糟糕玩笑。月台上没有旁人，夕阳对着他们打出斜斜长长的两道阴影，背后墙上，时钟停在三点。艾伦似乎从他那张过分白皙的脸上读出了很多意思，比如，艾伦觉得他的话其实是这个意思：艾伦·耶格尔，你这个家伙运气真好，现在给你一个帮忙的机会。**

**“这是救人命的机会，艾伦，你没得选。对这件事你当然可以有自己的看法，对爸爸有不满也可以，但是艾伦，你的看法重要吗？比那些人的命还要重要？” 那天晚上格里沙对他这么说。他坐了几天几夜火车从柏林赶过来，父子三人挤在吉克狭窄闷热的公寓里，各自想着心事，各自又都没有选择。**

**艾伦想自己确实得帮忙，他发现自己忽然接手了一件令人口干舌燥的秘密事业。这天下午他见到了接洽的人，因为是第一次对接，对方为人谨慎，便打了招呼专程提前赶来。也许他是想确认自己是否可靠。**

**“请到值班室里面来吧，” 艾伦尽量言简意赅，费了好大劲才勉强止住脸上肌肉的抽动，“现在没有人。” 他迈开沉重的腿，刚走了一步，又满脸通红地转过头，“啊，那个，对不起，请问您是利威尔·阿克曼先生对吧？”**

**那双黑眼睛向上翻动一次。“原来你还是会发现的啊。我刚还在想，要不干脆等到最后告诉你其实我叫埃尔文·史密斯，到时候你该怎么补救？”**

**看上去艾伦真的在用心搜寻记忆。“埃尔文·史密斯是谁？” 应该确认每一个——情报——他慎重地想着。**

**利威尔歪着头上上下下把艾伦打量了一通。艾伦发现自己没来由地开始冒汗。然后利威尔扯了下嘴角。“付钱的人要是知道最后要交给一个衣服都穿不齐整的邋遢小鬼，不知道会怎么说？” 他没打算等艾伦回答，“不过反正他已经付钱了。”**

**值班室的窗玻璃透着光，艾伦不由得瞟过去，注意力第一次集中在那套他所厌恶的黑色军装上。是的他的上衣松松垮垮塞在裤腰里他的斜挎肩带没有扣他的一只袖子挽起在肘间而另一只袖子长长罩住半只手掌，是的他的军帽还揣在裤兜里半长的头发在脸颊上荡来荡去，脑后缠成一揪一揪的长发也很明显好几天都没洗。他看上去的确像一个从垃圾堆里刨了一套衣服出来穿的小混混。但艾伦不服气。因为这是他的态度，他在用他能想到的方式表明自己对这套党卫队制服的态度，那就是去你妈的狗屁。艾伦不服气地想，如果这个利威尔是个合格的秘密战士，那他怎能不明白自己的态度呢？艾伦为他的理解力感到遗憾。**

**但是解释起来太过幼稚，艾伦决定忽略这一无聊的话题，便七分严肃三分随意地侧身指向房门。“我们进来谈吧。”**

**他过去推开门，利威尔随他走进去。艾伦清了清嗓子，顺手把兜里的军帽仍到桌上，正在酝酿开场白，这时候他发现利威尔眉间锁紧，神情很明显不太对。他犹疑地顺着利威尔的目光转过身。**

**角落里摆的那张行军床在吱呀呀响，有人从里面翻身坐起，满脸都是被吵醒的不快。艾伦这下觉得自己头顶开始冒烟。**

**“让……” 他干涩地发出声音，“你……我们不是换班了吗？你说下午要进城。”**

**被叫作让的年轻人睡眼惺忪，耷着头把双腿挪到地面，带着困意坐在床边。“唉，你听说空袭警报了吗？我订的餐厅今天歇业，见鬼，那可是等了半个月的好座位。我的要求也不高，就是去跟姑娘吃顿饭，怎么就这么难？” 他沮丧地垂下眼，但半天没听到艾伦接话讽刺自己，倒觉得有些没意思。这时他才注意到门口的利威尔，“哦，你有朋友来啊……” **

**“我……我爸的朋友……路过……” 话音刚落，艾伦就想拽着自己的舌头把这蠢话塞回去。他只好转过脸，冲着表情毫无变化的利威尔咧嘴干笑一声。**

**让好像也没怎么听清，他长长伸了个懒腰，从行军床边站起。此时天色还大亮，即使没有开灯，也足够让注意到利威尔臂上的醒目标志。“特别行动队的朋友啊。” 他懒懒做出评述，语气里听不出任何波澜，“今天来得这么早？我还以为一觉睡到了夜里三点。” **

**没有人笑，也没人意识到他在讲笑话。让有些意兴阑珊地取下架子上挂的军帽，拖着步子走向门边，“你们聊。我去站岗。” 他拍拍艾伦的肩膀。**

**艾伦不敢去看利威尔的表情，他只听见利威尔在他背后微微叹了口气。**

**“没什么好紧张的。” 利威尔忽然说。艾伦感觉自己的另一侧肩膀也被拍了一下。利威尔走到窗口，隔着玻璃看见让已经走到月台另一头的岗亭。他转头瞅着艾伦，“说正事吧，我想你知道需要哪些东西？”**

**艾伦赶紧深呼吸一口，用力点头。“通行证和名单。”**

**“那你记好，每次过来，我都需要车站的通行章。现在我把明晚的名单给你，三点之前，把人弄出来等着。明晚我会给你再下一次的名单。以后每一次都是这样。具体怎么安排，我想枭也已经告诉过你？”**

**艾伦用力点头。**

**利威尔凝望着余晖给铁轨涂抹上的金边，指节在木桌上轻扣两声。“我不管你平时怎么做事的，艾伦·耶格尔，但这个，听好，不允许出任何差错。”**

**艾伦更加用力地点头。**

“我先去安排。” 艾伦打破沉默，小声讲了一句，在利威尔回答前迅速往另一头走去。几个卫兵正在岗亭那里聊天。

纸糊的时钟下面，汉尼斯正在解下大铁门上的锁链，挎着的酒壶叮叮当当地同一串钥匙撞在一起。

克鲁格中尉此时却不知去了哪里。艾伦忽然想道。他是个谨慎的人，不时暗示自己做事草率，却在今晚丢下几句不合逻辑的命令后自己消失无踪。

岗亭那里的几个候补卫兵是波兰人，平时不太看得上艾伦，只不过军队里等级分明，他们也不敢说什么。艾伦也不太看得上这帮家伙，现在满心只想支开他们。

候补兵脸上挂着明显的抱怨，但还是跳下了月台，朝着铁轨跨过去。艾伦知道，他们肯定以为自己故意给他们派重活。比起站在岗亭，去扳道口、下路障、挂指示灯，确实要累得多。

艾伦看见红灯刚刚在东边的夜雾中摇摇晃晃亮起，西边最远的岗亭就打出了黄色指示旗。特雷布林卡专列要进站了。

此刻凌晨三点。

列车缓缓靠拢月台、提着步枪的守备队士兵开始在大门两侧列队的时候，利威尔终于松了下环抱许久的手臂，他朝岗亭的方向望过去，毫不意外地发现艾伦照例在此时消失。

佩特拉和奥路欧最先跳上月台，靠在值班室窗台的利威尔朝他们扬起两根手指晃了晃。“队长——” 鼓鼓囊囊地裹在深棕色宽大棉外套里的佩特拉小跑着过来，一路呵着通红的手。但利威尔没听见她和身后的奥路欧接下来说了什么，一声长长的汽笛在这时鸣响。

他朝东望过去，一列漆黑的军用列车正在减速，沿着道口慢慢驶入月台外侧的备用轨道。夜雾里的指示灯仍在忽明忽暗地闪烁，有几个士兵举着手电正在跨越铁轨。

月台上的人也循着汽笛声望过去，包括刚刚下车的男女老幼。艾伦这时已从大门口进来，眉头微微皱着。他也立刻看到了佩特拉等人，脸上稍微被点亮了些。他上来热情地拥抱了佩特拉，与奥路欧握了下手，并与昂然立在月台边缘的米克互相点头致意。

利威尔清清嗓子，拉开一点夹克，伸手在内兜里掏出一个黑色皮面的薄册子，上面烫印着脚踩万字符的帝国之鹰。艾伦明白他的意思。

“进去烤烤火吗？” 他转向其他人。

值班室里并无其他人，一只快烧干的茶壶在一个破旧铁皮炉子上冒出稀薄热气。艾伦重新烧上一壶水，进来的几个人稀稀拉拉坐在椅子或者行军床上。利威尔仍是背靠门板站着。艾伦从抽屉里取出车站的印章盖上，然后把通行证双手递还给了利威尔。两个人沉默着完成了这全部动作。米克把双手摊开在茶壶上，鼻子缩了好几下，他说今晚的风闻着有些刺鼻。没人答话。

第一节车厢的厚铁门被守备队士兵从外面推开了，站在门口的人恍然抬手，挡了下月台大灯投进漆黑车厢的光，然后就被拉了下来。那是个四十来岁模样的中年男人，戴着一副金属边框的眼镜，手里还紧紧抓着黑色便帽。他的身影一闪而过，转眼就被身后涌出的人流遮挡住。几个背着步枪的士兵在车厢两侧大声喝令，时不时上手推搡，让他们加快步速。第二节车厢的门随即也被推开。更多的人堵在时钟下的出口，汇集成一团团黑黑灰灰的身影，似乎没有个体值得再被注意，他们都一样，每个人都长着一模一样的凝固的脸。

利威尔手上捏着摘下来的圆顶帽，一直靠在门边专注看着。艾伦拿眼角余光扫过他好几次，胡乱想着也许该说点什么闲话混过去，缓解下刚才的失语。他脑子里现在闹哄哄的，根本没法专心拿个主意，本想接点什么旁人的话，可今天屋里几个人却又安静得很，连奥路欧都在专心烤火。

“你是有话跟我说吗？” 却是利威尔先开口。

烤火的几个人齐刷刷抬起头，艾伦心下一慌，赶紧摇头。他匆匆朝外面看了眼，赶紧戴上帽子。“我得出去了。” 他低着头从利威尔身前经过。

已经下到了最后一节车厢。利威尔看着艾伦小跑着过去，跟那边几个士兵说了句什么，他们笑呵呵地扭过头，转向大门。艾伦又招了下手，大声喊了几个名字，对面墙边站的那一溜聊天的士兵互相看了几眼，然后拖着步子过来了月台中央。

艾伦领着这一队人带出了后面的几十号人，转向了侧边出口。那个叫让的士兵喊了一声什么，艾伦只得又停下脚步。他们说了几句话，让又回到了岗亭后面的调度室。艾伦继续带着人往前，消失在铁门后面。 

一切如常。利威尔掏出怀表看了一眼。

“今晚他有点慢。” 米克不知什么时候站到了他身边。利威尔又看了眼怀表，点了下头，没作声。

“该不会碰到了什么麻烦事？” 佩特拉也有些焦急地站到了窗边。

利威尔皱着眉头抿了下嘴，正要说什么，这时一个瘦长的黑色人影出现了侧边入口。艾伦出来了，身后带着另一队人，他们左顾右盼，看上去都十分紧张。

这时候的月台已经空了，火车敞开着厢门，黑洞洞的。月台的大灯外面，有旁边轨道和道口的一点光亮，此外就是幕天席地的黑暗。这个夜晚的天空中无星无月，地上的灯光照着恒久不变的三点钟。

米克他们从值班室鱼贯而出，利威尔走在最后。艾伦深吸一口气，然后迎了上去。

“这是今天的名单。” 艾伦把一张叠好的纸递过去，利威尔点点头，看向瑟缩在月台上的这群人。

佩特拉和奥路欧他们很快就清点完毕。一共105人。

听到这个数字，利威尔身上虽还纹丝不动，瞳孔却是可见的放大了，他非常缓慢地转动脖子，尖锐地看向艾伦。艾伦倒也不闪避，昂着下巴回以灼灼目光。

“您该给我下一次名单了，阿克曼先生。” 艾伦提醒道，还配以微微一笑。

利威尔脸上的肌肉抽动两下，恶狠狠地挖过去一眼。“没有下一次了，白痴。” 看着他一脸迷惑，利威尔又恶狠狠地补充道，“这是最后一趟，你那神通广大的老爹没跟你说过要更慎重一些吗？笑成这副黏糊糊的傻样，自己就不觉得恶心？”

他刚刚确实生气了，这是艾伦的第一个念头。可是他现在说的这些话又是什么意思？艾伦没明白。

可是没有太多时间留待他想明白。

“长官！” 岗亭那边传来让的声音。 

一队穿着深黑军大衣的男人正从侧门走上月台，让急匆匆朝艾伦使了眼色，又急匆匆迎上去。双方互致了敬礼。他们侧过身的时候，领口上的两道闪电徽记闪出耀眼的、不容忽视的银光。

盖世太保。艾伦的喉结迅速抽动几下。这怎么可能？这里不该他们插手。这怎么可能？艾伦机械地上前，机械地抬起手臂敬了礼。他会怎么对待利威尔他们？还有其他一百多人？他们为什么突然来这里？

“这是格罗斯中士。他与诸位长官在那边国防军的车上。” 让介绍道。艾伦只得再次举起手臂。“二等兵耶格尔。” 

格罗斯中士大约四十来岁，个子不高，圆滚滚的肚子卡在腰带后面，他的脸是圆圆的，鼻头也是圆圆的，嘴唇上面留了两道向上翘起的小胡子，看上去像是个喜剧演员。他笑眯眯地 询问艾伦，为什么辛勤为国效劳的国防军官兵只能深夜滞留城外，而你们这群肮脏的犹太猪倒可以悠闲地上车下车？

艾伦再次敬礼，脚下跺得腾起了灰。“长官，这是华沙突击队下达的调度指令。”

格罗斯中士撇撇嘴，摸摸胡子，又在大衣兜里摸了一阵，摸出来一只油晃晃的小烟斗。火柴的红光一闪，他微微闭着眼，肥厚的腮帮子鼓起来，又缩回去，慢吞吞地吐出一大口烟雾。

“那边的犹太猪又是干什么的？” 他举起烟斗一指，“还没把他们赶进去吗？”

让的眼睛里闪过一丝紧张，不过艾伦倒很镇定，他挺直腰板再次狠命一跺脚。“长官，根据艾希曼中校的命令，特雷布林卡专列运送这部分人员离开。”

格罗斯中士的烟斗停滞在嘴角，一小团灰色的烟雾汇集在他鼻头前方，慢慢地同他嘴角的笑一起消融。艾伦忽然感到身边一股清淡的风飘过，而格罗斯中士的小眼睛跟着转了过去。

利威尔走过来，摘下头顶的圆顶帽，草草算是致意。他表明身份，递上通行证，语气平缓地开始解释原委。他的声音里有一种令人安心的力量，艾伦开始觉得这个寒冷的夜晚也许不会太糟。

**新年刚过的时候比眼下冷得多，风急雪大，利威尔他们往往一下车就冲着值班室跑，在那只破旧的火炉前拍下落在头顶和肩头的雪。他们那时候已经与艾伦混熟，跟让也能说上几句，车站的其他人固然不拿正眼看他们，好在也没兴趣过来搭话。**

**凌晨三点，最冷的时候，黑乎乎的人群在大雪中缓慢移动。利威尔往往站在窗前，艾伦和其他人则挤在火炉旁边，端着热茶呼着热气，随口聊天。风雪夜，过检查的时间也变得更长，月台上的人久久不散，聊天的机会也变得更多。**

**“所以你竟然不知道是你父亲谈妥的这件事？” 佩特拉大为惊讶，“那他到底告诉你了些什么？”**

**艾伦耸肩。“我知道他为艾希曼工作，也知道他肯定帮了忙。但具体情况他没说。他只告诉我我该干什么。” 他指指窗边的利威尔，“就是跟他接头。也许剩下的我不该问。”**

**利威尔闻言侧过身。他看了会儿艾伦，又想了一阵，慢慢说道，“我没有见过耶格尔医生，也不知道这件事如何开始筹划。跟你一样，艾伦，我只清楚该我管的部分。我把这些人拉到这里来，去等死，然后我带走一小部分可以活的人。我负责将他们安全带到瑞士。” 他的手指覆住桌上的一只白色搪瓷杯，抓起来呷了口茶，“如果只专心于自己的任务的话，我想，生活可以更好忍受一些。”**

**屋里凝滞了下来，而利威尔仍旧出神望着窗外。雪花一片一片砸到玻璃上，也砸到外面小孩子冻僵的脸颊和听不真切的哭声里。米克嗅了嗅水壶，他说水本来要开了，现在又凉了回去。**

**利威尔斜了他一眼。**

**“这事，说来也不复杂。” 米克拿起铁钎通了通炉子下方，火苗向上蹿了些。灰色头发的男人盯着渐红的炉膛，“他们需要钱，我们需要人。埃尔文有钱，他们有人。中间需要人牵线搭桥，这个人就是耶格尔医生。”**

**不过从艾伦的表情看，他显然完全没有明白。“你们说的这个人……他能有多少钱呢……” 艾伦抬眼看看利威尔，见他仍是看着外边，没有什么表示，便又说了下去，“德国人……真这么缺钱？……如果钱可以解决，那还会有集中营吗？我不懂。”**

**艾伦终于看到利威尔点头了。“没错，因为根本不是钱可以解决的。” 利威尔走过来，拎起水壶往自己杯子里冲了一点，“艾伦，你知道盟军的海上禁运吧？” 利威尔边说边走回窗边，“从国籍上说埃尔文是英国公民。他能搞到一些……嗯，不能放上台面说的物资。”**

**而这些东西会被用来杀更多的人。艾伦心中一凛。**

**利威尔再次走了过来，这次他坐在米可旁边，艾伦正对面的地方，艾伦看见他从怀里掏出一个用旧了的皮面本子。“你可以看。” **

**艾伦有些惶恐地双手接过。“给你的名单只是一个最终结果，” 利威尔缓缓道出，“而这才是原因。” **

**这也是一份名单，字迹潦草，反复修改，只不过更为详细。性别，年龄，家庭，受教育程度，职业……名单上有科学家、医生、工程师、建筑师、政治家、拉比、大学教授、音乐家，等等，等等。**

**“那些重要的人。” 艾伦小声说。**

**“因为我们最终会需要这些人。如果我们还有未来的话。而为了这个未来我们必须要做选择。” 利威尔客观评价道，他仍然昂头看着与他们身处的室内隔着一道窗玻璃的人群，像是隔着辽阔大海。几乎事不关己的口气。**

**艾伦一阵眩晕。**

**“这个埃尔文·史密斯，” 他轻轻合上本子，勉强压低声音，“他以为自己是谁啊？他妈的耶和华本人吗？”**

**火炉旁顿时安静下来。**

**他清楚地看到名单上频繁出现的红线，那些人出于某种原因被划掉了。也许他们不够重要，也许他们太过普通。所以这些人会被留在特雷布林卡，因为一条红线划过他们的名字，如同致命的伤口。到底什么样的人可以做出这样生与死的判决？在这些皱巴巴的白纸上用黑墨水写下几个字，这是生，再拿红墨水划掉，这是死。但是凭什么？这凭什么？**

**利威尔没有说话，他旁边的奥路欧忍不住了。“你这、这小子，说话放尊重点，史密斯先生他，他……”**

**“名单是一起拟定的，我想也包括耶格尔医生。枭给了我这个本子。他们也许有这样的默契：像这种罪过，一个人担不起，多点人分担，才能让人喘得过气。” 利威尔像是在淡淡地自言自语，“这也有道理。” 他对自己说。**

**艾伦一下蹿起来。“我该去工作了。失陪。” 少年人的心情明明白白挂在脸上，任谁都感觉得出他身上冲天的不快。**

**冷风迅疾冲进室内，又迅速被掩住。**

**“嘿，这小子，” 奥路欧斜着嘴，鼻子里哼了一声，“脾气挺大。”**

**米克侧过脸，在利威尔肩上嗅了嗅。“今天话不少嘛。”**

**利威尔拍拍肩头，嫌恶地站起身，又走到窗边。“最近话说得太少，都忘了该怎么跟人说话……” 他抓了一把脑后的头发，“不管怎样，忍不住提醒这个笨蛋。”**

艾伦抓紧裤缝，额头上的汗已经憋不住。我这个笨蛋。尽惹麻烦的笨蛋。

格罗斯中士从利威尔手上要来了名单，他抬起头望了眼那纸糊的时钟，又用力嘬了一口嘴里的烟斗，“今夜还早，时间还长，我们不急。” 他把名单朝艾伦递过去，见对面一脸不解的样子，只得叹口气解释道，“点名。”

利威尔扭过头，手揣进衣兜，艾伦看不见他脸上的表情。可是格罗斯递过来的名单他不能不接。

“你知道的吧，为帝国和元首尽忠是我们的首要职责。” 格罗斯中士推着艾伦朝站在月台中央的人群走去，“家里进了老鼠，就要用力铲除，如果放任不管，恐怕会带来严重的传染病。你们啊，从来就是偷鸡摸狗，根本不可相信。我可是非常担心艾希曼中校受到蒙蔽。” 他点了点艾伦手上那张皱巴巴的字，“念啊。”

念啊。艾伦努力睁大眼睛，只觉得那些字母长出了尖刺，彼此缠结不清，刺得眼睛痛，硌得喉咙痛。

跟在格罗斯后面的几个人这时站在车厢口，看着被艾伦念到名字的人一个一个上车。

月台上的人越来越少，名单上剩的名字也越来越少。艾伦知道格罗斯眼睛一眨不眨地盯着自己手上的名单，他根本没有机会念错。

“韩吉·佐耶。” 艾伦几乎咬牙切齿憋出了这两个词。

一段清晰的寂静后是一阵交头接耳。利威尔环抱手臂，脸色已经非常难看。

“韩吉·佐耶！” 艾伦生气地大喊。

人群里突然有了动静。“喂！” 一个年轻男性惊慌地喊出声，他被人按着肩膀推到了前排，站在了艾伦和格罗斯面前，把手搭在他肩膀上的是一位戴着眼镜的女性，看上去大约三十来岁，浓密的长发略显随意地束在脑后。“佐耶教授！您这是做什么！” 瘦高个的年轻男人十分不解。

“如果我说他是韩吉·佐耶你们也不会信吧！” 韩吉的目光扫过格罗斯，“这名不必点了，反正这上头也没有莫布里特的名字。我趁人不注意把他拉了进来，很不幸，被你们发现了。我愿意承担责任，留下来也没有关系。莫布里特什么错也没有，多的这个位置，请留给他。拜托了。”

“佐耶教授！” 这次是艾伦的声音，他涨红了脸，“我……” “我们总得做选择吧！” 韩吉厉声打断。

韩吉·佐耶与格里沙·耶格尔曾在华沙医学院共事过，也算从小就认得艾伦。她虽然年纪轻轻，却已经拥有生物学、化学、医学三个博士学位，并且获得了华沙大学的教授职位——至少，战前如此。莫布里特是韩吉实验室的助手，身为犹太人的他也跟韩吉一起被赶出了学校。

几天前艾伦去找韩吉时，得知莫布里特也在特雷布林卡。

“我以为他早死了。” 教授捂着额头，“真奇怪，这时候突然想起来之前有个实验的数据好像出了错，我想到了一种验证的办法，可是又没办法弄。心里痒得难受。该死，我也不知道为什么还在想这些……”

那个时候艾伦在心底做了决定。现在他问着这个冷汗直冒的自己，做错了吗？不，不能说错了。如果再让选一次，他也许还是要把莫布里特塞进去，哪怕他不够重要，哪怕他还够不上那张名单。而此刻，在莫布里特的连声拒绝中，艾伦不敢这么确信，他忐忑地去寻找利威尔的目光。

他从一开始便一言不发，手揣在衣兜里，目光越过车厢顶部看向并无一颗星星的黑暗天空，仿佛月台上这所有争执、撕扯和哭泣都没有发生。

“不，不，佐耶教授，我是个无关紧要的人，我的工作谁都可以做。但您不一样，您……”

“莫布里特！”

靠在一旁的特别行动队里终于有了动静。艾伦看见佩特拉突然朝这边走过来，她拉住正在跟韩吉争执的莫布里特，递了一张手帕过去。

“佩特拉，回来。” 利威尔突然严厉地看过来。

佩特拉却像是没有听到一样，根本不理不睬，她用力把韩吉与莫布里特推到后面，自己则转回来从发着呆的艾伦手里扯过名单。艾伦捏得紧，纸一下被撕成了两半。但是佩特拉也没有显出在意的样子，她面朝艾伦，温温软软地说道，“长官，调度给我们安排的时间是有限的，现在早已经误点很久，再在你们车站耗下去，恐怕会耽误华沙车站的运行，您说到时候谁来负责？”

“我……” 艾伦不明白她为什么突然针对自己，这件事他根本没有做决定的权力。站在旁边的让倒是一下接过话。“小姐，您提醒得很对。艾伦，” 他扭过头，“开车延迟这么大的事，你有报告克鲁格中尉吗？”

艾伦像是终于可以伸出鼻子呼吸的溺水人，眼睛都开始发亮。“啊，对，对对，我这就去。让，那我去给克鲁格中尉打电话。我这就……”

昏黄的月台忽地在暗夜里摇晃起来，让人看不真切，热浪和火药气味也让艾伦有些发晕，震荡之下，耳中的世界一片宁静。佩特拉鼓鼓囊囊的棉衣托着她的身体，轻飘飘地，落到地面上没发出什么声音。

他低下头，看到一滩粘稠的红色从佩特拉的头顶漫向自己脚尖。

“艾伦！”

他拔枪之前听到利威尔高声断喝。

艾伦颤颤巍巍朝后退了两步，然后又啪一下向前跪倒抱起佩特拉。

“哎，我怎么开枪了？” 这时格罗斯中士懊丧地拍拍脑门，“实在是过于冲动了，别见怪，我真的没想开枪的。但是刚才实在有些聒噪，吵得我很是心烦。”

黑色军装的人都笑起来。“我们是不是确实该走了？” 格罗斯身后的一个军官说，他望向时钟的方向，铁门后方是黑洞洞的通道，“那边的检查差不多结束了吧，守备队应该在集合准备撤了。”

“是的是的，” 让连忙回答，“克鲁格中尉处理完那边的工作就会过来。” 格罗斯中士的小眼睛抬起来溜了他一眼。

艾伦明白他们只想赶紧结束这里的麻烦。站在车门口的几个士兵懒懒散散，并不愿意参与突然发生的纷争。佩特拉的死亡就这样轻飘飘地出现和结束了。她的尸体还在这里，但好像已经没有人再去注意。

“奥路欧，” 利威尔这时候说，“你把佩特拉抱上车。”

艾伦没有多余的动作，他让出身位站起来，黑色军裤上还留着一块块暗红的痕迹。“格罗斯中士，” 他有点奇怪自己现在说话时的轻松，“那我就先让车出发？时间也不早了。”

奥路欧从车上跳下来，米克和另外几个行动队队员远远看着，利威尔手揣在衣兜里，余光扫过他的脸。

“可是……” 格罗斯敷衍地笑笑。那声爆炸传来的时候他仍在笑。

爆炸声是从里面传来的，具体来说是时钟下面那条黑漆漆的通道，声响很大，那个纸板稍微向上鼓起，又慢慢垂下来。然后里面经历了一阵稍显漫长的安静，似乎他们也跟月台上的人一样，没有弄清楚发生了什么。不过这段安静消失得也快，一阵密集的枪响终于响起，然后又是手榴弹爆炸的声音。

利威尔最先反应过来。“带人上车！快！” 他顺手抓起身边的韩吉就往车厢里塞。 

但忽然有冰冷的东西顶上他的后脑。枪声还在后面噼里啪啦，月台这边的动作不由得陷入停滞。

“下车！” 格罗斯中士手里的枪抵着利威尔脑门，另一只手激动地挥舞着。其他的盖世太保成员也举起了枪。“都给我下车！肮脏的犹太猪！检查！给我查！” 他嘶吼起来，显得很是激动

利威尔瞥见艾伦稳稳抬起了手，枪口朝向自己所在的方向。那双碧绿的眼睛令人想起饿狼。利威尔不免想到，自己早知道会有这一天，。

“我就知道你这个犹太小鬼早晚是个叛徒！” 格罗斯中士朝他吼道，同时又把枪口朝利威尔顶了顶。

利威尔不由得笑出声，引来格罗斯的重重呵斥。利威尔看上去根本不在意被枪口指着要害。“知道吗，碰到我，你的运气真的很不好。” 他摇摇头。

**“我不知道您能忍耐到什么时候。” **

**那天，特别行动队的其他成员被守备队叫出去搬东西，艾伦却神神秘秘拉住了利威尔，小心地关上门拉好窗帘。利威尔有些烦躁，因为艾伦只是在屋里兜圈，半天说不出一句整话。问得急了，他反而质问起对方来。**

**忍耐到什么时候？他大概想做什么了。利威尔松了松领口，屋里被炉火烤得燥热。他在值班室那张大办公桌前的扶手椅上坐下，悠闲地跷起一条腿，指节在桌上磕了两下。“我说啊，” 他冷冷的目光缓缓移到艾伦身上，“小鬼，你到底有什么事？激我是没有用的。”**

**艾伦咬咬嘴唇，显得有点不太好意思。他又拎起水壶去接满水放到炉子上。然后又坐在行军床上绞了一会手指。利威尔也不催促，半闭着眼睛慢慢拿指节磕着桌面。**

**“那我就直说了！” 艾伦声音很大，利威尔像是被他吓了一跳。他眉间习惯性地一缩，细长的眼睛抿成一条浓黑的线。**

**“你们……” 艾伦紧盯着他仍然微闭的眼睛，喉间干咽一下，“我想知道，你们，出发的时候，德国人会来检查吗？”**

**“你觉得呢？”**

**艾伦撇了下嘴。“是……德国人当然会来检查……我不该问这么蠢的问题……” 他显然努力地搜索了一圈大脑，“那么，那么，阿克曼先生……德国人有没有可能会让你们……” **

**“如果你是问德国人是不是全部都查，那当然不是，他们忙不过来。除了抽查之外，这些活都是特别行动队在干。”**

**艾伦的眼中开始放光。“那太好了！太好了阿克曼先生！因为，我就是想拜托您这件事，检查方面的事。”**

**“嗯？”**

**“如果您能允许在车上放些东西就好了。”**

**利威尔并未显出太惊讶的样子。“我必须看过之后才能判断。”**

**艾伦有些迟疑。“唔，这个嘛……我必须问一下……您知道，我不能说太多……”**

**“吃穿，药品，或者武器，哪一种？”**

**“什么！不不！” 艾伦满脸震惊。**

**利威尔有些烦躁地挥挥手，“这是枭的意思吗？”**

**艾伦沉默了一会儿，缓慢点了下头，接着又一个劲儿点头。“是……是的。” 他的手指抓着膝盖。**

**利威尔挤出一声冷笑，然后他站起来，理了下袖口。“这是你自己的意思，耶格尔。不行，我不能冒这个风险。与德国人做交易，我们没有任何筹码，对方的力量强大太多。从这里到瑞士，中间隔着一整个德国，中途任何一个地方都可能出岔子。你必须明白，特雷布林卡专列不能被怀疑，不能有任何疑点。”**

**“我保证……” 艾伦几乎带着一丝哀求抬头瞧他。“你保证不了任何事。” 利威尔转过身，有意将那双碧绿而充满期待的眼睛留在身后。**

**艾伦终于闭嘴了，不过还没等利威尔出上几口气，他又腾地跳起来，把乱糟糟的脑袋凑到了利威尔跟前。“我知道您只想完成自己的任务。我知道这不是件简单的事。我很敬佩您的努力。但就这样了吗？您就、就这么心安理得吗？” 利威尔似乎没什么反应，于是艾伦凑得更近，眼中熠熠发光，“就不想……战斗吗？” **

**出乎意料，这换来了一声细碎的笑，像水晶杯子跌落，碎了一地。利威尔捂着眼睛，笑得又坐回了椅子上。他甚至笑得停不下来，黑色的发丝不停晃来晃去。艾伦觉得身上冰冷，手中的拳头紧了又松、松了又紧，好不容易终于克制住了自己夺门而出的冲动。**

**他，利威尔，他蔑视自己。艾伦无法接受这个认识。**

**“噢，抱歉，” 利威尔擦擦眼角，他好像甚至笑出了一点点泪，“是我失态。请继续。”**

**艾伦发出声音时连自己都有些疑惑。“哪里……哪里好笑了？” 沙哑得像坏掉的唱片机，跟平时太不一样。利威尔当然觉察出了异样，一时间倒显得茫然，他的手动了动，似乎想伸过去。**

**“哪里好笑了！” 艾伦突然吼出声，一把拽下手臂上的大卫之星臂章，狠狠摔在了利威尔面前。**

**这时候利威尔的细眼才缓慢挑起。“要发小孩子脾气的话，回家去——”**

**“家！家在哪儿！” 艾伦脖子上青筋暴起，利威尔忍不住伸手挡了下耳朵。不过，他原本以为艾伦还要继续大喊大叫挑战他的耐心，但这时候艾伦忽然低下头解起了腰带。**

**一下子，利威尔好像也被这没来由的举动震慑住了。艾伦把腰带扔到地上，又继续从最上一颗纽扣开始解起了外套，几乎是挑衅似的俯视着利威尔。然后他把黑色的党卫队外套也扔到了地上。里面的白衬衫紧紧贴在身上，胸口和腋下微有汗渍。利威尔的眉头皱得紧得不能再紧，他飞快地让自己全力去分析艾伦到底在做什么。**

**直到他看见衬衫外绑着的另一条臂章。**

**艾伦显得过于激动，伸手去解的时候都抖抖索索，最后，他终于把这块皱巴巴的布也摔到了利威尔面前。**

**他不可能不认得这个。谁都认得。不是德国人给的黑布或者红布，不是那种耻辱的身份标志。白底蓝条的大卫之星。锡安的旗帜。【注：锡安，犹太复国主义。】**

**水壶里咕噜咕噜地开始往外冒烟。**

**利威尔一下从椅子上跳起来，抓起这块布从艾伦身边闪过，他提起水壶，准确地把白布丢进烧红的炉膛。**

**滚烫的开水忽然向前洒出去，炉沿滋滋大响。利威尔抓着壶把，回头怒吼，“你疯了吗！” “你才是疯了吧！” 艾伦仍不放手，开水壶在两人中间摇摇晃晃，淋了一地。利威尔顺手一拐，手肘正中艾伦的鼻子。**

**他惨叫一声，终于捂住脸后退几步。利威尔一脚踹开，抓起炉子边的火钳，狠狠把那块布料塞进炉火深处，眼看着它迅速化为一团焦黑。顺着眼角余光，他知道艾伦已经爬起来，摇摇晃晃又准备朝自己扑过来。利威尔放好水壶，一转身就拎住他的衣领，直接将他撞到了墙上。**

**利威尔恶狠狠地抵住艾伦的脖子，在他耳畔压低了声音：“记住，我没有见过这东西，你也从来没有。”**

**松开手的时候艾伦贴着墙蹲下来干呕了好一阵，利威尔递过去一块湿手帕，“送你了，不用还。” **

**“胆小鬼！” **

**利威尔指了下椅子，“骂舒服了就坐过去。头向上仰。”**

**艾伦终于还是坐了过去，接过利威尔递来的手帕胡乱抹了一把嘴上的鼻血，抹得满脸都是。利威尔欲言又止，终于还是忍不住自己上了手。**

**“你这个样子出去见人可不行。”**

**艾伦顺着他的手昂起脸，鼻头红红的。“德国人快输了，真的快输了，” 他仍不肯闭嘴，“你相信我，我知道他们在俄国人那里输得很惨。利威尔，你能不能有点胆子？我们——” 利威尔顺手把湿手帕塞进了他嘴里。**

**“利威尔……” 艾伦吐掉手帕，苦着脸抬起头。**

**利威尔这时拉过了另一张椅子在他膝盖对面坐下来，脸上说不出的严肃。“你觉得把那块布明晃晃绑在手上很好玩？你老哥是在你脑袋里拉了屎吗？”**

**说来也怪。虽然嘴里吐出的是这种难登大雅的话，但他微微蹙起的细长眼睛、他说话时毫不拖泥带水的语气、以及稳稳搭在膝盖上的那只骨节分明的手，却使艾伦觉得他像是在说“你用的哪家店铺的香水”或者“我喜欢你领带的式样”之类的话。即使艾伦知道自己现在既没有喷香水、也没有扎领带，他才刚刚把愚蠢的鼻血擦干净而且衣衫不整。**

**但回想着利威尔的话，艾伦的脑子里一下闪过一道光。“什么？！你怎么知道我哥的？”**

**“我现在知道了。” 利威尔拿食指蹭蹭下巴，若有所思。**

没有人料到事情令人措手不及地走到了这个地步，所有日常生活的虚假外壳都像早该融尽的春雪，被枪声烧成了流淌的血。

刚刚冲到月台上来的汉尼斯正巧撞上这一幕。利威尔别过格罗斯的手臂，抓着他手里的枪把枪子儿送进了他自己头颅，其他枪声也在同时响起。几个盖世太保都没来得及哼一声。

“快走！” 艾伦注意到了这熟悉的身影，几步跨过去夺下他腰间配枪，又略显粗鲁地将他往外推。

特别行动队的枪口正对着让和他身旁的候补兵。车站后面此时已经枪声四起。

“我是来告诉你的呀，” 汉尼斯跑了几步又站住，“有人身上绑着手榴弹冲到了守备队里面，他们还有枪！玛利亚在上，这到底怎么回事？艾伦？是你干的吗？”

艾伦没回答，他发现让也在盯着他，双眼冒火。特别行动队缴了他们的枪。

“快走！汉尼斯！” 他背对着利威尔，瞪大眼睛朝这老兵低吼。

利威尔看到了，但他没出声，于是其他人也没多管。月台像是在昏黄的大灯中摇晃，人群扒着车厢铁门、你推我搡地向里面挤，而一队被缴了枪的候补兵正抱着头蹲在墙角，面前是几句新鲜的温热尸体。利威尔自己靠着通道口站着，另有几位队员守在其他出口。那后面仍是混乱枪声，想来守备队还在手忙脚乱地应对突发的袭击。他们大概根本没想过会有这一天，所以才会耗费这么多时间吧，利威尔希望他们没有这么快腾出手关注月台的变化。他朝里面溜了一眼，发现艾伦转身进了调度室，隔着窗玻璃，他看见他拿起电话。

艾伦想要知道到底发生了什么。接电话的是突击队的机要秘书耶蕾娜，她有些冷淡，只说吉克不在办公室，惜字如金。艾伦说我现在一定要跟他说话。耶蕾娜沉默片刻后问他，行动是不是已经开始。

“你们早知道了？” 艾伦心里一凉。

耶蕾娜语气如常。“你只需要保证一切照常，什么都不用做。只要我们的人和武器都正常抵达，就立刻跟车走，去瑞士。你的任务到此为止。这是吉克的话。”

艾伦学着她冷冷的调门。“你让吉克接电话，什么都别说，吉克不接电话我是不会走的。这是我的话。”

那边一声闷响。艾伦知道对方捂住了话筒。他想自己猜对了，吉克确实就在旁边。

听筒里有人嗯了一声。“为什么不告诉我？” 艾伦抢先发问，“为什么不让我参与？不是说八月份的吗？为什么提前？”

吉克那边沉默了一小会儿。艾伦有点着急，他看见利威尔在朝队员作手势，同时背靠着墙向通道另一头射击。迟早有人要到月台上来。火车必须在那之前出发。

“别浪费时间！” 他催促着。

“几天前父亲与枭约好在柏林的一间公寓碰头，” 吉克低沉的声音突然传来，“但是盖世太保提前赶来包围。他让卡拉及时送出了消息。你放心，枭安排了接应，你母亲应该已经到了瑞士。至于父亲……艾伦，他在被捕前找了个机会自杀。我不知道泄密到了什么程度，只好决定提前行动，越快越好。”

“艾伦？” 吉克问了一声，“在听吗？”

艾伦点点头，没意识到吉克看不见他。

“是的，我没有告诉你。” 吉克却好像知道艾伦的动作，也知道他想说什么，“我谁也没告诉，这事知道的人很少。” 吉克停了停，“艾伦，因为我没法确定谁跟这事有关。”

艾伦迟缓地眨了下眼。“我……吗？”

有个队员倒下了。通道出现一个缺口。他看见那些候补士兵溜到了后面。艾伦抱着电话迅速掩身墙后，另一只手推开窗冲外面连续开了几枪。

“你们那里现在怎样？” 吉克显然听到了枪声。“抱歉，艾伦，在确认今晚顺利前，我谁都不能信。”

艾伦盯着窗外。这几枪让他头脑清醒了些。“我问你，国防军的车是怎么回事？”

“你们那里一切照常吗？我需要那趟车今晚别进华沙。”

“为什么？”

“艾伦，专列还没走吗？抓紧时间，你们可以顺利通过华沙。我保证。”

“你他妈该早点告诉我。”艾伦挂掉电话。

他朝利威尔走过去。眼下只余留零星的枪声，通道里的敌人似乎放弃了攻击。月台上基本空了，人差不多都已经上了车。

“里面出事了。” 走过来的米克神色复杂，“守备队在整队准备过去，那边人手不够。所以才懒得理我们。”

利威尔脸上有一闪而过的诧异。“刚才那些人……”

“他们本来要进去。但检查的时候被看到了手榴弹。我估计德国人也没想到，有些懵。这人反应快，直接拉了。”

他们沉默一阵。

“武器从你们手里出的？” 利威尔忽然转向艾伦。

艾伦先是怔了一会儿，好像花了些时间才明白利威尔的问题。“哦，是的，我们想要他们带进去。我们在计划一次行动。特雷布林卡里有不少人曾在波兰军队里呆过，还有一位上校。里面的特别行动队会把武器放好。”

“都有什么？”

“二十多条来福枪，手枪稍微多些，还有三十多个手榴弹。” 

利威尔像是等着他继续往下说。“没了。再多怕引人注意。” 艾伦只好补充道，“但可以从德国人那里抢。”

他听见轻轻的叹息。“里面是谁指挥？” 利威尔停下脚步，“还是说根本没人指挥？”

“不不，不是那样。特别行动队的两个大个子，战前当过候补兵。他们原本在隔离区，吉克安排过来的。莱纳·布朗和贝尔托特·胡佛，您有印象吗？”

利威尔略想了想，然后摇摇头，只询问他们是否靠得住。

“他们全家人都在特雷布林卡。多少是个死。”

这时候利威尔意味深长地看向艾伦。“可你们家不是。你们兄弟俩打算害死耶格尔医生？” 利威尔移开视线，“这不关我的事，父亲这个词对我来说一文不值，但我还以为对你来说多少还算一回事？”

艾伦低着头没说话。

“以及你母亲？他们甚至来不及撤离吧。”

艾伦仍是没有回答。

“从你的反应看，你那老哥甚至没有告诉你今晚的行动。他没告诉你有个人会藏着手榴弹冲进守备队。他没告诉你过了今晚根本回不了头。”

艾伦这时候抬起头，他说我父亲自杀了，我哥哥在怀疑我。

浓黑的夜不知何时已经明亮许多。凌晨三点，人的视觉最不敏锐的时刻，但掩盖了高墙和浓烟的夜雾溶进了岩浆一样流淌的光亮。冲向天空的火焰正撕碎着一切。

有一阵，机枪的声音似乎盖过了喧嚣人声，但它转而又被更为剧烈的爆炸覆盖。又过一阵，枪炮和人声已经无从分辨。

火光阵阵，蔓延向集中营后的山林，有狗吠声隐隐约约传来，夜色里，看不真切，也听不真切。

“他们一定打开了门。” 艾伦站在通道口，零零星星开着枪压制，“特雷布林卡里有人跑出来。” 利威尔听得出他声音里压抑着的激动。他想，希望他们可以跑得远。但看着艾伦发光的侧脸他又咽下了这些话。

“已经可以走了。” 米克从驾驶室跑过来，“我已经开始预热，马上就可以发车。”

“那好。” 利威尔点头， “连兹，奥路欧，艾伦，你们上车。” 

然而就在利威尔转身的时候，有个人影冲进通道，伴随着焦急喊叫。半只脚踏上车厢的艾伦也不由得回过头。那个熟悉的声音里带着明显的恐惧和焦急。利威尔却像什么也没有听到，他立刻贴着墙壁转过身，抬起了手。

“阿克曼先生！” 艾伦收回脚转身大喊，“是汉尼斯，请不要开枪，是汉尼斯……”

利威尔头也没回。“回车上去。难道一车人等你一个？”

一枚子弹从汉尼斯身后过来，打到了肩膀上。汉尼斯歪向一边，却并没有因此停步。

“他受伤了！他有话说！” 艾伦有些生气。

“他把人引过来了。” 利威尔毫不留情地指出，“你没看到吗？那里……” 利威尔不由一怔。他想说的话淹没在后面突起的机枪声中。

长长的汽笛鸣响，火车头上喷出一股白烟，奥路欧和韩吉都焦急地趴在敞开的车尾。利威尔抬头看了眼，不由分说，提着艾伦的衣领就往回拽。

汉尼斯在艾伦被扯上火车的时候跑到了通道口。

“艾伦……盖世太保……还剩下一队……你们……” 

他倒在铁门边，用尽力气往另一边推，肩膀在淡绿墙面上擦出一道新鲜血痕。在密集的火光中汉尼斯终于挂上了锁，他把叮叮当当的钥匙串扔向铁轨，终于背靠着铁门滑向地面。又有几颗子弹穿进他的身体，不过他应该感觉不到了。

纸糊的时钟在震荡中摇摇晃晃掉下来。不过谁也没注意到。凌晨三点早就过去。

白烟笼罩着离开的火车，在夜空划过一道轻薄痕迹。铁轨上响起沉重的撞击声，这声响在此刻枪炮震天的特雷布林卡也显得如此轻微。

艾伦站在车尾，侧过脸看着道口的旗杆。他知道火车正在离站，火车将奔向安全的前方。

他突然抬起腿，双手一撑，飞身越向铁轨旁的碎石地基。撞上地面的时候艾伦还是疼得脸上七扭八歪。

“艾伦！” 韩吉趴在栏杆上，上身探出好远。

利威尔的身形半掩在浓稠夜色中，被风带起的黑发遮住了他的侧脸。

“我现在还不能走！” 艾伦爬起来，挥了挥手，转身向着车站跑去。

那些盖世太保知道月台上的事，也许他们看到了。艾伦想，这是汉尼斯最后告诉他的事。而那些知道特别行动队动过手的人一个也不能活。不能冒这个风险。火车还要穿越德国，还要安全到达瑞士。

他希望利威尔可以明白自己的用意。如果有那么一点点好运气的话，将来，自己还可以见到他。

艾伦再次沿着车站外墙的消防梯爬下来的时候被一个冰冷的东西抵住了后颈。枪管，他知道。拿枪的人，他也知道。“我还以为你跟车走了。” 那人说。

“怎么会？不是说好明天换班吗？” 艾伦坦坦然转过身，任由那枪管沿着他脖子狠狠划了一路。他知道让不会开枪。

“我现在就可以把你带到弗朗兹少校那里去！” 让一脸凶狠。

“可以。” 艾伦点头，然后他一把捏住枪管，昂头看着让，“但是在这之前，你能帮我个忙吗？”

让歪起嘴拉长了脸。“帮忙？” 机枪旁的尸体还在冒热气。“帮忙？” 他刚才躲在调度室里，看得真切。爬到屋顶上占领了制高点的艾伦只花了几颗子弹就解决了重武器。“他们不会放过你的。” 让摇摇头，“我帮不了你。”

“但你刚才没开枪对吧？” 艾伦指着调度室，“你在那个角度，肯定看得见我，也打得到我。但你没开枪。要么是你胆怯，要么你是我的同党，总之，要是我一口咬定，你肯定跑不掉。”

让按着他的头撞到墙上。“艾伦·耶格尔！你还没有害够我吗？还想怎样！”

“你就干脆当我的同党吧！反正你差不多也算是了。” 艾伦这次罕见地没还手，“让，你有退路吗？车站出这么大事，你觉得自己脱得了干系？到现在我也不必隐瞒，让，我查过你的人事档案，你根本不是德国人吧？你是法国人，你遇到了征兵，不过幸好你有一个好父亲，多方打点之下才没上前线，于是你就来了特雷布林卡，因为这是个安安全全的小地方，对吧？我没说错吧？”

一颗子弹砸到他们脚边。让的额头上全是汗，连忙推着艾伦往里走，一路上骂骂咧咧。“我不想赶着去送死，艾伦，我跟你这种人不一样……你没有资格要求我赔上一切……你这个家伙，你根本不明白！我只想好好服完兵役，去结婚，找一份好工作，住在自己的房子里……这有什么错吗？你这个家伙，居然跟我说这种事……”

“这没错。” 艾伦斜他一眼，“让，你没明白，我是在求你。我在求你别让别人去送死。”

“这不是我的错！” 让愤怒地喊出声。

艾伦抬起胳膊反手压住他。“没时间了，以后再聊。让，我问你，你刚才在调度室，华沙那边有没有消息来？”

让的神情有些古怪。“我他妈……我就知道又跟你有关！” 他垂下握枪的手，显得自暴自弃。

“是的，有。我刚躲进调度室就来了电话。隔离区发生暴乱，华沙突击队要求增援，让国防军的车赶紧过去。原来那车上不止被你们杀掉的那些盖世太保，还有党卫军一个突击小队。然后我就看见你了。”

“你没有接到这个电话。” 艾伦沉下眼看他，“请你帮我这个忙。我请求你什么都不说，什么都不做。”

让这时候听明白了他的意思。“那么他们就会留在特雷布林卡。”

艾伦沉默一阵。“是的，他们会留在特雷布林卡，枪口对着这里的人。” 他松开手，“我会掩护你……不，算了，我也不说好听的话了，这一队盖世太保本来就是我的任务。我会消灭他们。你知道车站那辆车停哪儿。很抱歉，你得去藏起来。” 他瞪着正发呆的让，“你要跑去弗朗兹那个臭狗屎那里的话，我们以后就是敌人了！”

说“以后”的时候不过是在夸口。艾伦心里明白得很。那道铁门外躺着些黑衣服的尸体，不知道有多少个。车站这里已经没有枪声了，虽然是暂时的，不过那也不要紧。自己必须在这里，如果只专心于自己的任务的话，生活就可以更好忍受一些。

远处此起彼伏的枪声和漫天的狗吠已经跟他没有关系了。他没有力气去想多少人跑了出来，能跑多远，也没有力气去想此时华沙的情况。至于特雷布林卡专列，应该是安全的，他知道。

艾伦慢慢滑坐下来，仰头看着天。他没法把小腿屈回来，红红的血在脚踝那里汇集成了一团小洼。

真糟糕啊，他想，如果今晚有那么一点点好运气的话，他是拼了命也想跑出去的。但是就连这点运气都没有。左腿挨了两枪。他着实走不动了，咬着牙也不行。他大概只能呆在月台上，等后面赶来的士兵崩掉他的头。

艾伦感觉手指摸到了地上的什么东西，硬邦邦的，但又不太厚。他看过去，不由苦笑。原来是那个纸糊的时钟。它不知什么时候掉了下来，又飘到了这里。它仍然指着凌晨三点。

他捡起来一把撕成了两半，然后他仰着墙壁看向天空，想要回忆什么人，脑中却如这片天空一样空空如也。失血带来的疲惫中，世界像旧照片一样模糊褪色。最后他想，对啊，这是在特雷布林卡，时间永远停滞，神闭着眼睛。

**但我仍然无法理解。艾伦闭上眼睛时想到。我当时就在那里，我现在仍然无法理解。**

**也许那个老人说得对，我们会死在这里，我们所有人都会死在这里，在这高墙之内，我们会全部灭绝。像虫豸一样全部灭绝。**

**自己并未有一星半点的夸张。艾伦想。我们的尸体像虫豸一样堆在特雷布林卡阴湿的淋浴室里，男男女女，各种各样的人生堆在那里，光溜溜的，什么也没剩下。他和特别行动队在毒气散尽后过去，一个个抬出来，抬到旁边的大房间。那里不冷，暖融融的，或者说热得发疯。特雷布林卡的大烟囱终日不息。**

**“我们会死在这堵墙里面，我们会在这里面灭亡。” 路过一处冰冷的平房时有个疯疯癫癫的老人冲出来，胡子很长，湿答答的。他忽然抓住艾伦的手，抬头望着天。**

**他曾经是一位拉比。旁边的人告诉艾伦。他不由得多看了两眼。艾伦出生在开化的现代家庭，他受的是世俗教育，从未去过犹太会堂，这些留着大胡子的脏兮兮的家伙跟他的人生原本一点关系都没有。**

**老人忽然松开手，跪倒在地，双手向着天空高举。“我的荣耀经过的时候，我必将你放在磐石穴中，用我的手遮掩你，等我过去，然后我要将我的手收回，你就得见我的背，却不得见我的面。”**

**“这是什么意思？” 艾伦问道。**

**贝尔托特很惊讶。“你连这个都不知道吗？” 他温和的脸庞被夕阳染上了别样光泽，“拉比念的是《出埃及记》，你不会不知道摩西吧？”**

**“我当然知道摩西。” 艾伦有些心虚地回答。他当然知道那个带领以色列民逃离灭族之灾、到达应许之地的英雄，但他古老得跟历史书上的任何一张插图没什么两样。艾伦从不知道摩西也一度被耶和华厌憎，他不断地索求公理、正义、复仇，似乎神应该为地上的一切负责。为特雷布林卡负责。于是神说，我会背弃你。我会转过身不再照管你。但神会转过身多久？也许是下一秒，也许他永远不会转过来。也许他根本不会注意到像特雷布林卡这样一个微不足道的小地方的凌晨三点。**

**——我要将我的手收回，你就得见我的背，却不得见我的面。**

**神会转过脸去，不再看顾自己的子民，不再展现神迹。**

**就在这里。此时此刻。那个到处乱跑的老人被恼火的党卫队员拖走了，茫茫大雪中他们听到一两声枪响。**

最后几声枪响过后艾伦没有感到疼痛。他想大约自己的血已经流干了。

“艾伦。” 

艾伦看见那双细长的黑眼睛映在雾气中，晶晶亮亮，模模糊糊。是他在哭吗？还是我在哭？我们都在哭？我们在哭所以我们还活着？

他明白过来，然后用力咧开嘴，他想自己今晚终究等来了一点点好运气。一点神迹。

“啊，阿克曼先生，您，您回来找我？” 

蹲在一旁的利威尔看了他一会儿，默默吐出一口热气。“你想要一个人解决一个班的人，太高估自己了。不过你说得对，不能留活口。本来该我想到的，这是我该完成的事。”

当时艾伦正转身跑回车站，他当然不可能看到，利威尔把身上带的文件塞给韩吉之后，也跟着跳下了车。

“这样吗……嗯，是的，是的。” 艾伦笑起来，努力往上撑了撑。

利威尔翻过小腿查看起伤口，艾伦嘴里不由得呲呲冒气。“忍一忍。” 利威尔瞥他一眼，“能走吗？”

艾伦只得摇头，有些怯怯地回答道，“我试过的，真的，我走不动。”

“把衣服脱下来，我给你绑一下。”

艾伦看他一眼，想说的话又憋了回去。他依言脱下党卫队军装，利威尔接过来，掏出小军刀，相当麻利地划成了几块长条。艾伦看得满脸难掩喜色。

这副模样没有持续多久。“别出声，想喊的话咬自己手。” 利威尔的眼神让艾伦意识到他绝不是在开玩笑，连忙把手掌塞进了嘴里。

利威尔先是用紧紧缚住大腿根的动脉，再捆住膝盖上方，其余的布条扎紧在伤口上方；接着他处理掉伤口周围的皮屑，围着伤口稍稍用力裹住。

“疼啊？” 利威尔斜眼瞥着。艾伦立刻红着眼睛用力摇头。

“那就站起来。站起来。艾伦。一定得走。你，认路吧？”

艾伦这才发现利威尔说话有些喘。他疑惑地看向身后。“您刚才……”

“放心，都解决了。但是艾伦，别磨蹭，再来一拨人就不好办了。”

“阿克曼先生……” 艾伦摸了摸绑好的伤口，露出满足的神色，“耽误您的时间了。您不用管，真的。我的任务已经完成啦，没有遗憾了。带上我有什么意义？我可以撑几步，但是我跑不快。”

艾伦突然觉得自己身体悬空了起来，腿上一阵吃痛。他忍着没出声。利威尔架着他，看向车站后方的莽苍山林。

“没有时间留给你说废话。听着，我们要是跑不过狗，会死得连狗都不如。”

漫山遍野的狗叫搅得人心焦。

离开车站的时候艾伦从尸体旁边捡了条来福枪，权作是拐杖。他们不敢开枪，小心绕向树林深处。艾伦自己撑着，走两步跑两步，努力不让利威尔搭手。还好他熟悉这里地形，摸黑也没有走岔，这让他心里舒服了点，觉得自己没那么累赘。

夜其实已经没那么黑了，借着微光他们可以躲开小径，钻进本是无路可走的灌木丛。利威尔也看得清艾伦额头的汗和一张惨白的脸。

前面出现了一座农人临时搭造的干草垛，利威尔动了动嘴唇，想说点什么，但走在前面的艾伦这时候摇摇晃晃的，一头栽了进去。

利威尔跑近他身前，艾伦侧着身，整个人瘫在了里面，腿上的黑色布条已经浸透。艾伦动了动嘴唇，“抱歉，抱歉……我歇一歇……就一会儿。”

“我本来也想休息一下的。” 利威尔在旁边坐下来。此时枪声和狗叫都显得遥远，他们似乎有一点奢侈的时间。他取出怀表凑近看了半天，最后还是失望地又塞了回去。光线还是太弱。

“我没想到您这么厉害。” 恢复了一点力气的艾伦忽然说。

利威尔侧过脸看他几眼。“你错了。我一点也不厉害。我能做到的事情很少。”

“唔，我不这么想……”

“小鬼，你今年多大？”

艾伦撇起嘴，夜色遮掩住惨白的脸上泛出的一点点红。“十八。” 

“真是好年纪。” 利威尔语气平淡地评价道，“艾伦，我的朋友一群一群死在我面前的时候，很多人还没有你现在大。”

艾伦不太明白他为什么突然提起这个。但他想这也无需特别的理由。谁都有这种经历，谁都这种感觉很熟悉。艾伦也有自小认识的朋友，也有很多一同上课的同学，但后来他们中很多人失踪了，也有很多人再也不与自己说话。这种经历，大家都很熟悉。

“前两年在华沙，你听说过那件事吧？我们是饿得没办法，但也确实太草率。最后的结果大家都清楚。不过很少有人知道我还活了下来，德国人也以为我们死光了。我实在说不出自己很厉害这种话。”

艾伦歪着头想了一会儿，忽然又两眼放光。“抵抗小组！” 他差点喊出声，“您参加过抵抗小组的战斗！”

利威尔有些困倦地揉揉头发。“该死，这时候有根烟就好了……呵，小鬼，你以为我在跟你炫耀？我在跟你摆谱？这没什么好讲的。我身边的人都死了，我在腐尸后面躲了三天，趁着德国人终于放松警惕的时候爬出了隔离区。就这么回事，这跟英雄事迹半点儿边都沾不上。”

见艾伦没搭腔，利威尔又长呼一口气，“我跟你说这些是要你注意自己的小命，毕竟去死是一件太简单的事情。要是你能活下来，你也很厉害。”

“阿克曼先生……” 艾伦忽然碰了碰他的手肘，利威尔奇怪地扭过头，见艾伦一脸的小心翼翼，“我以前说了太多蠢话……您是不是，还挺讨厌我的？”

利威尔笑笑。“你是挺烦人的。” 他瞅着艾伦的眼睛，“不过讨厌嘛，说不上……” 他摇摇头，“蠢话么……但到底什么是愚蠢、什么又是聪明？我不知道。这世界我无法理解，好像怎么选都是错的，怎么选都看不到明天。”

他们同时仰起头的时候正好有一朵云飘过树影。“刚刚跳下火车的时候我在想，” 艾伦又说，“如果有一点点好运气，那么我还会再见到你。看来不管怎么说，这点好运气老天没有吝啬。”

利威尔垂下头，从身旁扯出来一根干草绕在手指上玩，艾伦看不见他的表情。“我以前就是从垃圾堆里刨衣服出来穿的小混混，有上顿没下顿。像你这样好出身的小孩，大概永远不会认识我。”

“真的吗？” 艾伦一脸又震惊又好奇的样子，“可是世界变了，这都是些没用的臭狗屁。” 他笑起来。

“这都是些没用的臭狗屁。” 利威尔重复了一遍，这点点的快乐似乎也感染了他。“说起来……你为什么会觉得我讨厌你？”

艾伦捡了根树枝戳着身前紧梆梆的土坯，然后突然又自己开始笑。

“因为……因为您总盯着我，总用一种嫌恶的眼神看着我。我觉得，不知道为了什么，您讨厌我。我想知道您为什么讨厌我。您说过我脏兮兮的，那我收拾干净一点。您说过我说话没脑子，那我努力变聪明一点，如果不行，那我干脆不说话。您说我笑起来黏糊糊的，挺恶心，那我就不笑了吧。还有……”

“我说过这么多话？”

“嗯，还有很多呢，我都记着。”

“那你记着，小鬼，你知不知道我为什么总盯着你？”

“这您也说过，因为您信不过我。”

利威尔叹口气，把耷拉下来的干草扔到一旁。

“我信不过我自己。我觉得哪天我真的会控制不住。” 利威尔呆呆地直视前方，“我想要吻你。也许你会觉得我恶心。但是小鬼，你的眼睛很漂亮，你笑起来很好看。” 他苦笑着摇头，“妈的，我确实挺恶心。”

原来这就是恶心的感觉。艾伦也不知道自己该哭该笑。他想自己应该是快死了，他想我们都应该活不长了，他想此刻在外面，更多的人也在死去，在枪口下、或者在猎犬的尖牙利齿下，毫无道理地、毫无意义地、毫无尊严地死去。但这时候他居然觉得生活该死的甜美。

利威尔取出怀表，凑过眼睛前面看了好一阵。“三点早已经过了，艾伦。” 他并没有再次揣回去，而是抬手递出。

艾伦有点机械地伸手接过来。“我们该接吻吗？” 心里想的事不知怎么溜出了口，艾伦一惊，慌忙摇头，“不，不不，阿克曼先生，我想说的是，不，我是说……” 

“你想问这是不是送你的礼物？” 利威尔斜瞄他一眼，“是的。”

两人靠着草垛安静了一会儿，怀表贴着心脏，滴滴答答，咚咚咚咚。

“不，我不是要说这个。谢谢你的礼物，但这不是我要说的，利威尔。” 艾伦坐直起来，攥着拳头，利威尔则半侧过脸看他。艾伦忽然一头撞了上去。于是利威尔抓紧他的长发，于是他们真的开始亲吻。隔年的干草里雪水未干，透出潮湿的霉味，湿冷夜雾里闻得出鲜血的腥，远远地，猎狗的狂吠响彻山林，火光和哭叫掩进漆黑的夜里，那些绵长的时隐时现的声音像一张游移的透明的网。死亡也许隔着一座山，也许就在下一秒，这样的话，没有人会介意干草垛后面一个糟糕的吻吧？

灌木丛在热风里细细摆动，枝条清脆地折断，倒伏在火中。他们闻到烧焦的气味，也听到清晰的人声狗吠。

“他们暂时不会杀我的。” 艾伦双手抓着利威尔的肩膀，“我还有用。他们不知道其实我什么都不知道。但他们对你不会留情。而且，那些盖世太保的尸体又怎么说？总需要有个凶手。”

利威尔明白他要说什么。

“我腿受伤了，我跑不远，带着我的话你也走不了。利威尔，你知道我说得对。听着，我这不怎么厉害的头脑只能想出这法子。” 艾伦焦躁地让利威尔闭嘴，“你从这边的路过去，林子背后是个很陡的山崖，不好走，但攀着树可以下去，离铁轨非常近。你就在那里等，等着随便哪辆车过来，那里很方便扒车。你肯定会扒车的吧？反正，先离开这里，后面的路就再想办法。你没问题的，你本来也懂得比我多。任务已经结束了，你可以去瑞士，或者随便去哪儿都行。你——”

“你呢？” 利威尔轻轻问道。

艾伦很有信心地指指自己，“我流着血，身上味道重，我跟你反方向走，就可以把狗引开。” 他又指了指利威尔，“你可一定要跑快点！你要是活不下来，我会恨你的。永远都恨你。” 他抓着身后的草垛，试图站起来，利威尔扭过头，没有扶他。虽然很费力，艾伦还是撑了起来。

怎么样？你还在等什么？利威尔知道自己背后艾伦无声的目光。他烦躁地站起来。他想又是这样。又是这种事情。

“艾伦，我不知道永远是个什么玩意儿，听好，你要是活不下来，我早晚把你忘得一干二净。记住了？” 他怒气冲冲。

天色已经变亮很多，或者是山火点亮了夜空，反正已经足以他看到艾伦脸上突然绽开的笑。艾伦看着他，拖着步子一点点往后，他看利威尔没有动，又拼命朝他打手势。

直到利威尔的风衣终于消失在林间，艾伦才狠狠砸了砸脑袋，拼命让自己回过神来。他眼前已经非常模糊，不过心里从未这样平静，因为他知道自己只需要一直往前。怀表在转动，另一个人在奔跑，落下的太阳会升起，自己只要一直往前走就可以了。

**Author's Note:**

> *构思里未完，实际上应该懒得继续写。不过这个独立故事是完结的。
> 
> *特雷布林卡（Treblinka）集中营是一处位于波兰境内的灭绝营，1943年8月爆发起义。虽然最终仅有几十个人存活，但这迫使纳粹在1944年关闭了这一处集中营。华沙犹太隔离区起义发生在1943年4月，文中合并这两桩事件。
> 
> *纳粹组织过少量犹太年轻男性承担日常体力工作，也就是“特别行动队”（Sonderkommando），他们拥有部分人身自由，使得起义成为可能。
> 
> *犹太组织与纳粹的交涉确有其事，不过发生在1944年匈牙利的一处灭绝营贝尔森。犹太复国主义者卡斯特纳（Rudolf Kastner）与党卫队高层艾希曼（Adolf Eichmann）达成交易，以金钱换生命，前前后后一共营救了一千余人。不过这项交易同时意味着对其他同胞弃之不顾，存在伦理争议。战后卡斯特纳被以色列法庭误判叛国，判决虽被修正，但他仍被极端分子暗杀。
> 
> *党卫队作为纳粹核心结构，基本不可能吸纳犹太人，这个属于文中瞎编。不过极个别犹太人受到特殊待遇的现象确实存在。


End file.
